Three Happy Amigos
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Plot At some point Donald Duck emerges from a flower in one of the impressionistic views of Latin America and the United States. Anyway, José Carioca emerges from a gift from Brazil and transports Donald to Rio de Janeiro, where Donald accidentally drinks an incredibly spicy drink (thinking it was soda pop) before spending the night going out and dancing to the samba in Rio with Joe. When postcards come in the mail, José and Donald shrink to enter the book that tells of Bahia. Donald and Jose meet up with several of the locals, who dance the samba. Donald ends up pining for one girl. After the journey, Donald and José leave the book. Upon returning, Donald give José a glance of the postcards from Grand Canyon, Yellowstone, the Florida Everglades, and the North Woods in Maine, where we see an odd tale about a mini-moose and a full-sized moose with mini-sized antlers. After that, José shows Donald how to use black magic to return himself to the proper size. Another gift from Mexico emerges Panchito Pistoles. The three take the name "The Three Caballeros" and have a short celebration. Panchito then presents Donald's present, a piñata. Pancho tells Donald of the tradition behind the piñata. José and Panchito then blindfold Donald, and have him attempt to break open the piñata, which eventually reveal many surprises. Panchito transports Donald and José on a tour of Mexican locations (Pátzcuaro, Veracruz and Acapulco) on a magic sarape. Several Mexican dances and songs are learned here. A key point to what happens later is that Donald seems to be a "wolf" to the ladies again, hounds down every single one he sees, and tries to gain return affections, but fails. The skies of Mexico result in Donald falling in love with Daisy Duck. When Panchito and José spice things up, Donald Duck battling a toy bull with wheels on its legs. The catch is that it's loaded with firecrackers and other explosives. Production Write the second section of your page here. Voice Cast *Tony Anselmo – Donald Duck *Rob Paulsen – José Carioca *Carlos Alazraqui – Panchito Pistoles *Frank Welker – Aracuan Bird *Catherine Cavadini – Daisy Duck Credits *Musical Score/Songs: **"What a Wonderful World" ***Written by Bob Thiele and George David Weiss ***Produced and Arranged by Mack Wilberg and Christophe Beck ***Adapted by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez ***Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir ***Featured Baritone: Bryn Terfel **"Tico Tico No Fubá" ***Written by Zequinha De Abreu ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira **"Aquarela do Brasil" ***Written and Composed by Ary Barroso ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ***Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir ***Featuring BR6 **"Have You Been to Bahia?" ***Written by Dorival Caymmi ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira ***Adapted by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez ***Sung by Rob Paulsen **"Pandeiro & Flute" ***Composed by Benedito Lacerda ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira **"Os Quindins de Yayá" ***Written and Composed by Ary Barroso ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira **"Stick-To-It-Ivity" ***Written and Composed by Larry Morey and Eliot Daniel ***Produced and Arranged by Christophe Beck and Mark Mancina ***Adapted by Lin-Manuel Miranda **"The Three Caballeros" ***Written and Composed by Manuel Esperón, Ernesto Cortázar, and Ray Gilbert ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Sung by Carlos Alazraqui, Rob Paulsen and Tony Anselmo **"Mexico" ***Written and Composed by Charles Wolcott, Edmundo Santos, and Ray Gilbert ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Featuring Charo **"Jarabe Pateño" ***Written by Jonás Yeverino Cárdenas ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell **"Lilongo" ***Written and Composed by Felipe Gil ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Featuring Trío Calaveras **"You Belong To My Heart" ***Written and Composed by Agustín Lara and Ray Gilbert ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Sung by Catherine Cavadini **"Love Will Keep Us Together (Por Amor Viviremos)" ***Written by Neil Sedaka and Howard Greenfield ***Produced and Arranged by John Powell ***Featuring Charo **"Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros (Finale)" ***Written and Composed by Ned Washington, Charles Wolcott, Ray Gilbert and Manuel Esperón ***Produced and Arranged by Heitor Pereira, Christophe Beck and John Powell ***Choral Performance: Disney Performing Arts Youth Choir *Music Supervision: Mark Mancina *2D Animation Directed by Mike Gabriel *3D Animation Directed by Adam Green *Art Director: Daniel Cooper *Supervising Animators: **'Donald Duck'/'Daisy Duck': Tony Anselmo **'José Carioca': Dale Baer **'Panchito Pistoles': Tim Allen **'Magic Sarape': Randy Cartwright **'Charo': Tony Smeed **'Toy Bull': Athanassios Vakalis *Animators: **Ruben A. Aquino (Donald Duck) **Anne Marie Bardwell **Tom Bancroft **Tony Bancroft **Doug Bennett **Aaron Blaise **Travis Blaise (Toy Bull) **Bolhem Bouchiba **Rebecca Wilson Breese **Darrin Butters **Andrew Chesworth **Sandro Cleuzo **Lorna Pomeroy-Cook **Caroline Cruikshank **Renato Dos Anjos **Federico Ferrari (Donald Duck) **Trey Finney (Toy Bull) **Tony Fucile **Mario Furmanczyk **Tim George **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Jay Jackson **Mark Kausler **Bert Klein **Matthew Kümmer **James Lopez **James McGinlay (Donald Duck) **Mike Merell **Roy Meurin **Gregory G. Miller **Tina Price (Magic Sarape) **Jason Ryan **Tony Smeed **Michael Surrey **Oskar Urretabizkaia (Toy Bull) **Frans Vischer **Anthony Ho Wong (Toy Bull) *Story Development Supervisor: Burny Mattinson *Story Development: **James Capobianco **Donovan Cook **Kevin Deters **Andy Gaskill **Brian Lee Kesinger **Jennifer Lee **Ron Meurin **Raymond S. Persi **Josie Trinidad *Visual Development: **Peter Clarke **Derek Gogol **Cory Loftis ** Claire Keane **Floyd Norman **Jeffery R. Ranjo **Tanya T. Wilson *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: **Marek Buchwald **Ray Chen **Shawn Colbeck **Bill Hodman **Karen A. Keller **David Krentz *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: **Sunny Apinchapong **Doug Ball **George Humphry **Natasha Liberman **Nadia Vurbenova **John Watkiss *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Clean-Up: **Emily Jiuliano **Vera Lanpher-Pacheco *Visual Effects Supervisors: **David A. Bossert **Ted C. Kierscey *CGI Supervisor: Steve Goldberg *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK *Post Production: **Sound Editing and Re-recording: ***Buena Vista Sound **Additional Sound Re-recording/Post Production Sound Services: ***Skywalker Sound **Sound Design and Supervision: ***Steve Boeddeker ***Christopher Boyes ***Lou Esposito ***Frank Eulner ***Will Files ***Gregory King ***Shannon Mills ***Tom Myers ***Gary Rydstrom ***Addison Teague ***Randy Thom **Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: ***Daren King ***Robert Kizer ***Michael Silvers **Dialogue and ADR Editors: ***Dave Chmela ***Albert Height ***Morten Folmer Nielsen ***Jonathan Null ***Christopher T. Welch **Co-Sound Designers: ***Yann Delpuech ***Tom Myers ***Christopher Scarabosio **Assistant Sound Designer: ***Dustin Cawood **Supervising Sound Editors: ***Steve Boeddeker ***Colette Dahanne CAS ***Frank Eulner ***Dennis Leonard ***Tom Myers ***Michael Silvers ***Gwendolyn Yates Whittle ***Matthew Wood **Sound Effects Editors: ***Colette Dahanne CAS ***Tim Nielsen ***E. Larry Oatfield ***Christopher Scarabosio **Assistant Sound Editor: ***Steve Slanec **Re-Recording Engineer: ***Christopher Barnett **Re-Recording Mixers: ***Aria Boediman ***Christopher Boyes ***Colette Dahanne CAS ***Mark Ettel ***Lora Hirscheberg ***Greg Krueger ***Mel Metcalfe ***Shawn Murphy ***Tom Myers ***Terry O'Bright ***Juan Peralta ***Terry Porter ***Gary Rizzo ***Keith Rogers ***Gary Rydstrom ***Christopher Scarabosio ***Randy Thom ***Gregory H. Watkins ***Michele Woods **First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor **Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio Gallery Artwork Babylon Postcard.png Rome Postcard.png Athens Postcard.png Trivia Category:The Universe of Disney segments